mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1993-001) 01-01-1993
01-01-1993 Friday, January 1, 1993 Sponsors: E, P, 7 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Yo-Yo Elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina & Derek sings “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster shows the viewers seven seals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count: #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit asks Telly and Mona how they spend a rainy day. Telly enjoys practicing his bassoon, while Juliet loves to play pretend. Against his will, Kermit gets to play the part of the White Rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand P / p |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Shorts: Goofy stars in "The Big Wash" where goofy washes the elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Iguana |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Name Game” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven animals in a tree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: P - Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie Bear & Rowlf The Dog sings "An Actor's Life For Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P For Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Me, Claudius" Bruce, Harvey, Maurice, and the monster who would become Elmo fight over which one is Claudius. Slimey also makes a cameo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Brother For Sale" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Full-body versions of Bert and Betty Lou ice skate together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls perform a clap-cheer about happiness |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Once is Not Enough" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 piglets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo. (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Song (country, gospel, Mexican) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Eel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B ... US! We're on the bus! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & the Kidsongs Kids sings "Bumpin' Up & Down, In My Little Red Wagon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dancing pepper pattern - which one is missing? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: Happiness Begins at 40 Guy Smiley gets the Sad Family out of their rut by having them count to 40. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide